Problem: On the first 4 quizzes of her geometry class, Emily got an average score of 81. What does she need on the next quiz to have an overall average of 84?
Solution: Let her score on the next quiz be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $4 \cdot 81 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $5 \cdot 84$ Solve: $x = 5 \cdot 84 - 4 \cdot 81 = 96$.